Missing MamoChan
by QueenofMercury
Summary: When King Endyimon takes a trip around several different galaxies and is gone for many months, Queen Serenity finds out she is pregnant. How will Endyimon react when he arrives home? How will Serenity act while Missing Mamo-chan? FIN (Final Ch. revised)
1. Secrets reveled

Ok, This new story that I have been working on is going to have the Japanese version of Crystal Tokyo. I know that technically Serena and Darien would call each other Serenity and Mamoru but for their private lives, so to speak, but here they are going to call each other Mamo-chan and Usa-ko.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. IT SHALL EVER BE THAT WAY UNTIL OTHERWISE NOTED. Thanks have a good day.  
  
Also, I'm just going to say the planet name for the Sailor Senshi instead of saying Super Sailor Whatever. K? Ok let's go. Enjoy.  
  
Missing Mamo-chan  
  
Finding out  
  
"Serenity?" a small voice called from behind the door to Serenity's bedchambers. "Serenity I have your results. May I come in?" Mercury called from behind the door.  
  
The queen sat up from her position from which she was lying on her large, silk bed and opened the door for her friend. "Arigato," she said as she walked inside. Venus was walking by at the time and she also walked in. "Serenity, can I do your hair for you?" The blonde stated, her big blue eyes filling with excitement. Serenity never had trouble fixing her hair before but Venus had given up her dream to become a model to be a Sailor Scout for her and help protect the palace so she nodded. Venus scurried around while the small queen walked over to her vanity and let down her 'meatball hair'.  
  
Mercury handed the young queen a piece of paper and smiled. Serenity opened the paper and after reading through a bunch of numbers she didn't understand she got to the last part of the page, '100% Correct'. She smiled and was scared at the same time. She was pregnant, her first child, their first child.  
  
Endyimon had just left for a business trip, of sorts, around 4 different galaxies that had plotted evil against various planets of the system. He would write her often but it would be close to impossible to send a messenger after the King to tell of the good news. He would be gone for 7 ½ months. Much better than the 10 years it took Serenity's father to do the same 2000 years ago. But still, it was a long time. And boy, would he get a surprise when he got home.  
  
Mercury had run test for about 30 minutes on her complex and super fast computer systems that she herself had invented. The super smart scout was still making a faster and faster version and that kept her plenty busy. Serenity looked through the test results again after knowing that she was pregnant. The child was hers and Mamo-chan's the paper stated. She skimmed through the rest and got to the line labeled, Sex. Did she want to know? She quickly brushed off the thought and read the line again. Sex: One Male, One Female.  
  
"WHAT!?" the queen yelled out. Mercury nodded when the confused queen looked at her for answers. Venus had stopped collecting bobby pins and makeup from the closet and poked her head out.  
  
"Something wrong?" she stated and pulled the basket of stuff she had gotten out from the closet and walked over the vanity where Serenity was sitting.  
  
"I'm pregnant." The queen stated in the surprised monotone.  
  
"REALLY?!?!" the blonde said and jumped up and down. "Wow, Serenity, Endyimon is good." The queen smiled in her dazed state.  
  
"I do not wish to announce it at tonight's ball, that's an order." Serenity stated as the blonde opened her mouth to object but didn't say a word. Serenity very rarely issued orders and at that they were almost never serious ones. "I shall announce it when the time is right." She finished.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Mercury stated. She curtsied and left the room.  
  
"Serenity, why do you not wish for anybody to know yet?" Venus stated in a surprised state. Serenity showed Venus the paper and pointed to the line. After reading it several times and realizing what it was. She smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations Serenity!" she stated, "Twins!".  
  
"Chibi-Usa never said anything about siblings in the future. But then Pluto might have made her not say anything. Considering she did travel back in time to us." Serenity said while Venus brushed her long blonde hair.  
  
Serenity was lost in thought for the next hour while Venus prepared her for the ball. Her hair had been pulled back into its traditional buns and Venus had placed tiny white roses around them. Serenity had chosen her diamond crown that she had first got when Crystal Tokyo had arisen. Tiny diamond bobby pins held the crown on. Serenity when behind the changing panel and pulled on one of her silver dress. With strings of pearls for the sleeves and lining the top and bottom of her dresses bodice. A flowing silver skirt with silver stars making the dress even more delicate. Lace and the finest silver string made up the design on the material on the bodice. Her shoes were high heels of the purest white.  
  
She had pulled herself out of her surprised state and went down to the royal designer and talked to her about future dresses. She again issued the order about the silence of her pregnancy. Only for a few weeks, she promised her. I need to figure out what I need to say. The designer nodded and smiled while making out some sketches of designs.  
  
Serenity went off and helped some of the others get ready for the ball tonight. The ballroom had the thrones set up in it and carpets lain in front of them with respective colors. Food tables had been set up and she could smell the food from the kitchen, some of Sailor Jupiter's very own recipes. Everything was wonderful for the evening.  
  
QueenofMercury.  
  
Please R/R NO FLAMES. 


	2. Ballroom Dancing

Ok, please, Review my story. I need some ideas on how King Endymion comes home. Any ideas are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Me, no own Sailor Moon  
  
Serenity finished checking everything and had some time before the guests started to arrive. She walked to the prayer room. Kneeling before the crystal of power, she closed her eyes and thought of her mother.  
  
A white light surrounded her and she opened her eyes and she was no longer in the castle. A river flowed in the room. She smiled and waited. A small, silver haired woman came out of the corridor across the hall.  
  
"Hello, mother." She called across the river.  
  
"Congratulations Serenity," Selenity answered back.  
  
Serenity smiled and began talking to her mother. They talked about everything you can talk to your mother about. They discussed Endyimon, ruling ideas, clothes, how to cope with pregnancy and ideas for raising children. They talked for hours and Serenity did keep remembering her ball, but she didn't care. When she went in to talk for her mother, she had 7 hours left and since everything was in order, she went to talk to Selenity. Pluto had allowed them to do this but they had special rules in order not to mess too many things up in the past/present/future. They could not cross the time stream. They could not talk for longer than 10 hours. Pluto could come and interrupt them if needed. They could not talk to each other every day, no more than 3 times a week. They had instantly agreed to these rules because they knew, that was the best they were going to get. Serenity and Selenity talked for hours, until Serenity heard Pluto's voice behind her.  
  
"I must go, the ball is to start soon." She said. "I love you."  
  
"I shall always love you, my beautiful daughter." She said and disappeared.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and opened them to Mars and Pluto. They smiled and escorted her to the throne room.  
  
She picked up her crown and placed it neatly between her buns. Then she turned to them.  
  
Mars was wearing a sleeveless red dress made out of delicate silks with a diamond and ruby necklace. She also had on elbow length gloves. The dress was plain red but hugged her figure tightly. Her long black hair had been combed neatly and styled to fit her figure.  
  
Pluto was also wearing a sleeveless dress but it had a sort of turtleneck top to it. It was colored garnet red to match her time staff she carried with wrist length gloves to match, Her staff in hand. Her deep green hair had been slightly curled as well.  
  
Serenity held out her hands and two crowns appeared above the two queen's heads, matching their respective colors. They rose to meet the crowns, bowed and walked away. She did this with the other few scouts that trickled in.  
  
When everything in the castle looked perfect, the guests began to arrive. Dressed in elegant jewels and gowns the women danced with handsome, wealthy men. Serenity danced some but in her heart, only wanted one person.  
  
After hours of forced laughing, and danced, Serenity sat in her grand throne. She watched the gay festivities and held back tears. She missed Mamo-chan so much it almost hurt. He had never been gone this long before, and She had never been pregnant.  
  
Placing a hand nonchalantly on her stomach, she sighed. Thinking of what his reaction might be. He would come home, run into the palace and look for his sweet wife. She would be waiting for him, her bulging stomach to surprise him. She smiled and stood.  
  
She curtsied to the room of people and left the room. She walked back to quarters silently. She cried herself to sleep. Missing her husband, missing her Mamo-chan.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Please Review.  
  
Queenofmercury 


	3. Nightmares

I shall be updating both of my stories more frequently now that the marching season is drawing to a close. Just so you band people know, we did not make State, we missed it by 0.65 points. Other than that, everything is great. I hope my emotions do not get the best of me in my writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Hasn't changed yet, I don't own Sailor Moon but I DO own a couple a characters.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Serenity awoke the next morning curled up under the covers, an arm wrapped around her bulging belly. She heard two small voices at the side where she slept. Somebody moved in the spot next to her in her gigantic bed. She cautiously opened her eyes to two small children, a girl and a boy. They were about the same height with bright blue eyes. The girl had blonde hair that had been braided down the back. The boy had deep black hair and looked like her Mamo-chan. They looked to be about 6 years old.  
  
They both held a tray with pancakes smothered in syrup and a blueberry muffin at the edge and orange juice to drink. The girl smiled and stepped forward, her white dress flowing.  
  
"Morning Mommy," She said and held out the tray. Serenity took it and placed it on the bed. She hugged the little girl.  
  
"Good Morning, Yumiko." She said back.  
The girl stepped back and pointed to the tray. Serenity smiled and began to eat. A moan came from the side next to her. Her husband was just waking up. She smiled as a little voice offered him breakfast. She began to eat.  
  
"Good Morning, Takashi." He replied, very sleepily. They eat with their children talking to them and replying in between bites.  
  
After the meal was finished, Serenity got dressed with help from Endyimon. Her belly was bulging, again. She was starting to get tired of it personally. She had chosen a white silk dress with a bow attached to hide the button trail and gently touched the ground with its end. Yumiko and Takashi had it made for Christmas for her (A/N: They are Royalty). Fitting a pink crown studded with diamonds between her buns and after touching her eyes and lips with help from make-up, she was a beautiful queen.  
  
She walked out of the dressing room but not without grabbing a brooch with engraved gold and jewels of multi-colors around a crystal in the middle and a staff, which evaporated when she touched it. She smiled and took her daughter's hand and they set out of their morning stroll.  
  
Endyimon was sitting on the bed in his normal attire of white tuxedo and cane. He smiled and drew a small bouquet of white, pink and red roses from thin air.  
  
"For you, my Queen." He said, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
When they broke the kiss, after a gagging sound from Takashi, she placed them in a large vase. It was white as well and with painted on gold figures. She smiled and with her husband at her side and two children in front, they set off.  
  
The paths all around the palace had been set when Serenity had given birth to Takashi and Yumiko. They loved walking the path. She watched her children. Yumiko in a white dress with peasant style sleeves and a small tiara fitted on her blonde hair and Takashi looking very handsome in his little tuxedo and black hair. He looked like a miniature Endyimon.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, I love you." She said, leaning against his broad chest. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked on.  
  
A scream was let out on the path ahead of them. 'Yumiko, Takashi!' she thought and ran with all her might. She put her hand out the staff she a touched appeared and she shouted.  
  
"Moon Eternal Crystal!" She was wrapped in a white light but continued to run. She slowed and found her children laying on the ground, a man standing over them.  
  
She gasped. 'It can't be, I killed him years ago.' She thought.  
  
"Surprised Serenity?" He asked. "I'm here for revenge. You killed my father. But before he died, he encased me in a case of hard Iolite. That's where I stayed, until now."  
  
She gasped and ran to her children.  
  
"Don't even try, Serenity. I made sure Yumiko saw her brother die before she did. And now, you can see your husband die!" He shouted. He put his hand out and white and blue beams shot out, laughing as she cried and Endyimon dodged beams.  
  
"You shall not defeat me this easily." She said pulling the brooch off of her dress.  
  
"Moon Eternal Crystal Power." She shouted and raised it above her head in one hand. In her other she raised her staff. They combined into one and multi-colored beams shot out. She lowered her hands and she stood there. Anger and Sadness in her heart and eyes.  
  
"Forgetting something Serenity?" He asked and threw a single beam. It hit Endyimon and he fell to his knees. She ran to him.  
  
"I love you." He said and died.  
  
She looked up and saw this son of Iolite standing over her.  
  
"Happy Now Serenity? I know I am." He said, and with an evil laugh, he disappeared.  
  
She sat there, weeping for her family. No children and not Mamo-Chan.  
  
Serenity sat straight up in bed. She checked her belly and looked over at the place in her bed next to her. Sighing, she looked down at her dress. It was the same one she had worn last night. She wiped her eyes and got ready for the day.  
  
"It was only a nightmare, a very real nightmare." She said to herself. ********************************************************************* I hope that was a good chapter. I liked writing it. I hope you liked reading it. Also, I don't have a name for Iolite's son and IF I put him in later then it will be in sequel so he doesn't have a name. Also, Iolite is the Main evil character in my other story. I just tried to tie them together in a way.  
  
Thanks, Please R/R.  
  
QueenofMercury. 


	4. Tears, Talking and Surprises

I want to thank everybody who has reviewed my story or helped in some way with it. I don't know how long this story will be yet but, I'm starting a form of Band, Indoor Percussion, soon so updates will be spaced out. Sorry about that. Any thoughts on this will be helpful. Also, just so everybody knows, this is taking place in Crystal Tokyo. Serenity can put Parties together with a snap of her fingers, in a matter of speaking. Also, Serenity is in her 6th week of pregnancy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, I own Yumiko and Takashi though.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Serenity washed her face and got ready for the days activities. She wondered through the whole process though, could those be the two embryos growing inside of her? Could those be her children 6 years in the future? She smiled and placed a gentle hand on her stomach.  
  
"The only way I would have remotely guessed you were pregnant Serenity, is because you were sick the last couple of weeks. In the morning that was and you were more tired than usual." A voice came from the door.  
  
Serenity jumped, stubbed her toe and swore.  
  
"Ami-Chan, you scared me." She said finally, nursing her sore toe.  
  
"Sorry Serenity, Are you O.K.?" Mercury asked, "You look more pale than you should be for a bit of Nausea and a slight startle."  
  
Serenity smiled weakly and began to tell her friend about the horrible nightmare she had.  
  
"Ami, I'm so scared, I can't lose Mamo-Chan or Yumiko or Takashi. Its too much for a mother to deal with." Serenity said as she finished her story.  
  
Mercury had recorded what she had said. She had paled in the face slightly, hoping that it was only a nightmare and nothing more; she put away her computer and comforted her pained friend. When Serenity had stopped crying, Mercury helped her reapply her make up and fixed her hair up so that it looked fancier than usual, Serenity needed to be cheered up.  
  
"Serenity?" She asked while she was fixing a bun, "Do you want to go shopping? I need some new clothes for when I travel." She didn't really but shopping really cheered her friend up sometimes.  
  
Serenity looked up with tear-stained eyes fading fast, replaced with bright blue sparkling globes. A smile spread across her face, the first time in weeks.  
  
"Really Ami? You would do that for me?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.  
  
Mercury looked at her, smiled and suppressed a giggle and nodded. Serenity threw her arms around the blue clad scout, almost choking her.  
  
"I need to go and change, pull your hair up into a hat or leave it down or maybe even in a ponytail. Don't forget to cover your crescent moon." Mercury said, stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
Serenity smiled and reached her hand into the air, "Luna Pen Magic!" She shouted, "Make me into a shopper, ready to go. My motto is shop 'til you drop!"  
  
A silver light streamed out of the room.  
  
"Mercury, get in here!" She yelled.  
  
Mercury smiled and walked back inside. Taking the pen she did the same.  
  
Serenity's hair had been cut shorter and pulled into a ponytail. She wore a halter top and hip hugger jeans, both colored white.  
  
Ami sported a pair of blue jeans and a tank top-shirt combo, both different shades of blue. A small, plastic purple purse hung at her side. Her blue hair had grown long enough to fit into a ponytail. She hated long hair on her, but for Serenity, it was worth every strand.  
  
Serenity, who now called her self, Serena because she personally didn't wish to have an autograph session, had gathered everything she would need into a medium-sized, white shoulder purse with multi-colored beads making various patterns on one side.  
  
"Ready?" Ami asked?  
  
Serena looked up. "You better believe it."  
  
Ami smiled, "Lets go then."  
  
And with that, 2 Royal Queens, disguised as shoppers, headed for the transporter located in the first ballroom. They reached it and Ami typed in the coordinates and they were about to go threw when a voice rang from the doorway.  
  
"Serenity, Mercury, Don't you dare go threw that." Uranus yelled and began running towards them.  
  
Ami smiled and did something she never thought she could to. She stuck out her tongue, pulled down her eyelid with on hand and grabbed Serena with the other and stepped through. As soon as she got through, she locked it, making it impossible for anybody to get through until she unlocked it.  
  
Serena looked at her friend in awe. Ami smiled and started to walk, Serena right next to her, suppressing laughter as she could hear Uranus shouting from the other side of the transporter at them.  
  
A/N Serena and Ami (Serenity and Mercury) are at a place where the scouts/royal family can go if there is something wrong. A safe-haven so to speak but they can get out of the haven and do whatever they need to do. Serenity and Venus have used this many times before and Ami is in charge of the transporter as one of her many jobs and discovered the coordinates.  
  
Up next, Serena and Ami's shopping adventures and what happens when they get back.  
  
Please Review! Arigato!  
  
QueenofMercury 


	5. Shoppers in Paradise

I'm sorry that it has taken me sooooooo, long to update this story but my life has been so hectic lately that it is crazy. I promise on Mare Serenities that I will update as much as possible over Christmas break. Look for an update anywhere from 11-15 days from now, the 9th of December. I have finals next week and ALL of my teachers are loading us down with homework. That and I have essay's I have to write for out of school projects. Also, if anybody is a Tamora Pierce Fan, I am planning on writing a Numair/Daine story from Numair's point of view. If you do not know what it is, email me and I will give you a book list by Tamora. If you like Sailor Moon, you will probably like Tamora's writings.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own all of Sailor Moon, yet *grins evilly*, *Sigh*, and Prolly won't. I do own Takashi and Yumiko are mine though; I have a site that you can go to if you would like ideas for names.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ami grabbed Serena's hand and they ran out of the room. Bright light from the sun hit them they squinted and quickly adjusted their eyes. Ami pulled out sunglasses and handed a pair to Serena. As far as they new, Serena was the only person with silver colored eyes and Ami's were of the brightest blue shade.  
  
They stepped inside the old arcade that Andrew had worked at and after Cheeseburgers, Fries, Chocolate Milkshakes and $25 dollars in the machines they left. Serena was extremely happy that the arcade was able to stay around as well as most of the malls when Crystal Tokyo arose.  
  
Lots of things in Crystal Tokyo had changed though, technology was very advanced and School could be done on computer's at home. Serena groaned at that, considering the student could do the work when ever but had to finish everything within a certain amount of time before they had to restart level they were one. Needless to say not many people failed school anymore.  
  
Ami and Serena had lots of fun and spent hours in the countless malls in Tokyo. Serena was still looking for something though. Whenever she saw an American or French shop she always looked in and always came out empty handed. Ami thought about this for a bit and realizing that Serena needed something she was not finding.  
  
Ami smiled and excused herself. She went into one of the bathrooms in Aino Mall and carefully pulled out her computer. With over 30,000 locations in the universe that transport portals lead too, Ami wanted to make sure she had the right one. She found it and smiled. Uranus' voice came over the little speaker on the top right of the screen and a picture of a very angry scout came up. Ami smiled and shut the screen, She was a dead scout when she got back, but it was worth it for Serena.  
  
Ami walked out of the stall and out to meet Serena.  
  
"Serena, I remember a shop that I found not too long ago that you might want to check out. Do you want a little something to eat, I got some things at the candy shop when we first came in." Ami asked.  
  
"Ames, do you really need to ask me? Can I have a piece of chocolate fudge if you have some?" She asked, "Sure, We can go wherever you need to go."  
  
Ami smiled and pulled out the box of candy. She picked up the piece it put off a faint glow of blue when she handed it to Serena but was unnoticed as the sweet was quickly devoured.  
  
"Let's go," Ami said and set off in the direction of the portal.  
  
"Hey, no fair, you got a head start," Serena said, Happily munching on chips she had from lunch and racing after Ami.  
  
Ami quickly typed in the coordinates and they stepped though. The portal this time took them too a hallway with a set of mops and buckets in the corner and a single door. Ami walked to the end of the hall and out of the door, Serena followed her. Ami smiled and kept walking until they got to a mall directory sign. Serena looked at it and paled in the face.  
  
"Ami-Chan, you took us to America, my English is horri." Her voice trailed off and Ami just smiled.  
  
Serena threw her arms around Ami and looked at the directory. The Mall they were at, Roosevelt Mall was HUGE. Serena put a finger on the list of stores and tried to find the one she was looking for. She found it, something called Victoria's Secret. They raced off to find the store. Inside they found lots of risqué clothing pieces. Serena smiled and grabbed a few.  
  
"Endyimon had a magazine from this place years ago. I have been trying to find it every since. I remembered it was Victoria's something." Serena smiled.  
  
Ami blushed and realized that Serena was a grown woman now and so was she. So, although refusing to buy anything, she did help Serena a bit on giving her clothing but told her not to come out of the dressing room in which she gladly obeyed. Serena put the ones that she didn't want on the door in which Ami put back. When she was finished, Serena took the items she wanted to the counter and added bottles of lotion and a robe to the items. Ami simply blushed a deep shade of red and purchased a blue robe and lotion that smelled like flowers she liked.  
  
They paid the cashiers and headed back to the room where the portal was. Ami punched in the code for the castle and stepped though, transforming as she did.  
  
Mercury stepped through the portal, bags in hand and met with an angry Neptune, Uranus, Mars and Saturn, a sad Venus, a worried Jupiter and Pluto leaning on her time staff. She jumped and landed safely behind Jupiter as Uranus and Neptune charged at her. Venus looked at the pink and white striped bag and began shrieking about it.  
  
"You went to America to Victoria's Secret and didn't take me." She said, anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Stop it girls, now." A voice called.  
  
They turned slowly and saw Serenity standing just inside the portal, closing its blue waterish doors and turning off the control consol.  
  
"Thank you Mercury, I needed that getaway." Serenity said.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty." Mercury said, bowing as she did.  
  
"Let's go unpack, I got something for everybody." Serenity said.  
  
The mood immediately lightened when the words escaped her mouth. One Queen and eight scouts began running down the royal halls to Serenity's bedchambers to see what gifts that they would receive and what all Serenity and Mercury had been able to find.  
  
Serenity held up the bag of clothing in which was searched and shrieked by all of the girls. They held up each individual piece and talked about it. Serenity just shrugged and took the white silk robe she had purchased out of the bag. She walked into the bathroom and put on a white nightgown she had also purchased with the robe. She took the robe and sprayed it with Endyimon's cologne.  
  
'Mamo-Chan, come back to me soon.' She said, looking at the picture of the both of them in the bathroom and placing a hand on her stomach. 'I miss you more everyday.'  
  
At that moment, on the Planet Urmom, Endyimon looked at a start that would be the Earth. He sighed and picked up the pillow he had with him. He stuck his head in the center of it and breathed deeply. 'Serenity, I miss you more than ever. I would give up everything just to be with you.' He said and smelled the pillow once more. He had put it on Serenity's side of the bed weeks before he had left and sprayed it with her perfume before he left. He smelled Serenity on the pillow and had laid his head on it every night. 'I'm trying to go as fast as I can Serenity, so I can get back to you faster.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Sigh*, so romantic huh? I did put a but if humor into this chapter to lighten the mood a bit and in case you did not catch it, Planet Urmom, Your Mom. Thank my funny friend Mariah for that little bit of humor.  
  
I plan to update in 10-15 Days!  
  
Please Review!  
  
QueenofMercury  
  
Watergoddess06s@sbcglobal.net  
  
Aim: Mercury06s  
  
Yahoo: Watergoddess06s  
  
MSN: watergoddess06s@sbcglobal.net  
  
^_v-------------THANKS!! 


	6. Serenity's Gifts

WOW, I have gotten lots of reviews from my story, I'm really happy about that. When I came up with the idea for a story like this, I didn't think it would be this popular. Anyways, Finals are over, for now. Okay, once again, any questions, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK, it is not a problem at all.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.........yet. I still own very little, mainly Yumiko and Takashi. Only them *sigh*.  
  
Ready, here we go!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Serenity wiped her tears and stepped out of her bathroom. The Senshi were sitting on her bed with bright eyes. She smiled and walked over to her bed. She pulled up a bag and removed from it a red Japanese style dress. It looked as if it were made of red silk. It had the closed top with the gold like clasps to close it and slits up the side to about 3 inches past the knee. Mars squealed in delight. Serenity smiled and handed it to her. She grabbed and raced for the bathroom. She emerged a moment later with a paper, dress still in hand. Serenity looked at her friend and Senshi protector in wonder. She looked up.  
  
"Meatball head, you are pregnant?" She asked in shock, She read some more, "Twins!"  
  
All of the Senshi gasped and congratulations went around the room. Venus smiled and explained that she was one of the first to know, Mercury just smiled. Uranus and Jupiter clapped while saying, 'Go Endyimon!' Pluto smiled, knowing all along and Saturn was herself, quiet and reserved.  
  
Serenity smiled and simply nodded. "Yes, now try on your dress. I bought a similar one so we can wear them when we take trips." She said.  
  
Mars' eyes filled with tears and she turned back into the bathroom. Serenity simply smiled as she reached in the bag and fished out a dress for Venus. Serenity pulled out of a white bag a dress made of a deep yellow orange hue. Serenity unfolded it and held it up. It had a heart shaped neckline and heart shaped beads for sleeves. A small train fell behind it gracefully. Venus smiled and took it behind the old fashioned changing board Serenity had, mostly for when she needed to try on new dresses and need a bit of help. The bathroom was huge and all but she liked to think of it as her and Endy's.  
  
Mars came out, beaming. The dress looked great on her. Her black hair accented the dress' tight features and made her bodyline stand out. The Senshi clapped as she walked in a model like fashion and showed off her dress. Mars stopped at the bed and hugged Serenity. The small queen was surprised but hugged her centuries old friend back.  
  
A small cough came from Venus' direction and they turned to see her. The dress' tight material fit her perfectly, showing womanly curves that would have made any man drool. The neckline plunged enough for it to be suitable for anything and enough to make heads turn. She paraded around the room like the model she would have been. Once again the Senshi clapped and cheered. Serenity laughed and smiled, for real.  
  
Mercury and Pluto were next. Knowing that they would never wear anything as tight or reveling as Venus and Mars' outfits and Serenity knew better, she didn't really want to plan HER funeral on Pluto or Mercury. For Mercury, she found a beautiful blue silk ball gown. It looked exactly like the one Mercury had worn to Serenity and Endyimon's wedding. Unfortunately, that dress hadn't lasted very long when it started to rain and since Mercury was the last one in the limo, when the car driving by hit the mud puddle, the dress was gone. Mercury smiled and ran to the changing fold and the Senshi laughed as blue ribbons flew in the air.  
  
Pluto smiled and looked back at her queen. Serenity smiled and pulled out a large box covered with red satin. Pluto smiled and took it from Serenity. Serenity knew that Pluto would not wear anything other than the few dresses she had and her Sailor Uniform. Serenity had tried for years in the past with buying clothes for Pluto, but ended up having the color changed to white because she refused to wear them. Pluto opened the box and found a very large brooch. It had different colors molded into shapes of flowers and other shapes, water droplets, fire, hearts and lightning to name a few. At the center were silver and gold gems swirled together in a crescent shape. The brooch was to signify that Pluto watched over everything and the shapes and colors were the other scouts, King and Queen that rule and protect the solar system. Pluto loved it and every one new, her eyes were sparkling more so than the silver in Serenity's gem.  
  
Mercury came out and everyone gasped at her. She did not don her forehead tiara as she usually had, but a small silver tiara with sapphires adorned her head. The sleeveless silk dress fit her small frame perfectly and as she pulled on Sapphire blue elbow length gloves, the Senshi just stared.  
  
"Mother loved it when I dressed like this." Mercury said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You look stunning, Princess Mercury." Serenity stated.  
  
Mercury smiled and as it grew bigger, she threw her arms around Serenity. The scouts laughed as the queen fell backwards on to the bed, after being hit from such force. Mercury gasped and giggled when she helped Serenity sit up.  
  
Serenity smiled when she removed a turquoise necklace, bracelet and earring set for Neptune. Everybody gasped when Neptune opened the large black satin box.  
  
The necklace was made of different shades of turquoise gems, shaped like water droplets and made to form different shapes. It covered the span of her neck and upper chest. Neptune smiled and pulled the bracelet out next. It was a very thin bracelet with the same water like gemstones. She put it on and its chain sagged slightly under the weight of the gems but made her delicate wrists more beautiful than before, her slender hands accenting it perfectly. The earrings could have passed for being made of water. Tiny silver rods held the sparkling gems up in a flowing pattern that started as a single point and grew to tens of droplets hanging from their points. Neptune put all of the items on and looked at herself in the mirror. She cried and as she turned towards Serenity, the small queen smiled.  
  
"For everything you have done for this kingdom, my family and myself, you deserve every silver chain, turquoise gem and silver fastener." She simply stated.  
  
Neptune smiled and threw her arms around her.  
  
"I'll be right back." She stated and ran out of the room.  
  
Serenity simply shrugged and turned back to her bags. Next, two more black satin boxes emerged. As they were handed to Saturn and Uranus, she removed the last item from her bag, Jupiter's dress. It was also made of the royal silk the other Inner Senshi had gotten but colored a deep green hue, almost black. Pulling back the folds reveled a large silver rose embroidered into the fabric. Gold thread made its pedals. Jupiter gasped and ran to the changing cloth and tried it on.  
  
Saturn and Uranus were opening their boxes when Neptune came back in the room.  
  
She wore a gown that matched her jewelry. It cut off above her bust in a straight line, the necklace taking up all other space. The dress was tight in the bodice with tiny white pearls making patterns in the fabrics. The skirt was full and many skirts hung loosely. She curtsied when she entered the room, showing a pattern of a water lily in the fabric, like Jupiter's rose. The bracelet hung gracefully off of her right wrist and a single silver and gold chain from her left. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun and the earrings hung gracefully, an inch before her shoulder.  
  
The Senshi clapped and a small groan escaped Saturn when Uranus pulled her age-old lover in for a kiss. Neptune broke it and walked back over to the bed as watched as Jupiter walked out. The dress was stunning. She did a simple curtsy and the full rose was exposed. The straps at the top falling off her shoulders ever so lightly and her rose earrings matching her dress rose. Jupiter just smiled, which was more than enough for Serenity. Neptune gasped when Uranus held up her prize.  
  
It looked like an old-fashioned pocket watch, but it was much more advanced. Serenity had tried for years to get Uranus to wear dresses, but nothing prevailed. Uranus opened it and smiled. The traditional watch was on the bottom but a scout communicator was on the other side. By pressing a silver button at the top, a small screen appeared and listed where each scout was.  
  
Saturn held her prize up as well. A necklace like the one that was given to Neptune, but adorned in purple gems rather than Neptune's Turquoise, a compact communicator with the sigh of Saturn in its traditional purple with advanced features like Uranus' and a picture. Saturn looked at it, then Serenity, then the picture, back and forth a few times.  
  
"Thank you, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity." She said with a deep bow.  
  
Pluto picked up the picture and smiled. It was nothing more than two people, a man with short white hair and a woman, much smaller, with purple; Saturn's parents. On the back, unnoticed by anyone were six words. 'Anytime you need to. Love, Serenity.'  
  
The Senshi all adorned their gifts when Mars' spoke up.  
  
"Serenity, What is this for?"  
  
Serenity smiled and took the large crown that still adorned her head. She blew on it and polished it with the end of her robe.  
  
"I'm having another ball in three days." She said. "I'm announcing that I'm pregnant. If you will please wear or have on you the items presented to you, there is a chance that the Universal Kingdom is coming. I believe they have Lords, Knights and other High-Ranking men are in attendance to come. Some of you might be lucky."  
  
Shrieking came from Mars', Venus' and Jupiter as they ran out of the room, excited. Neptune and Uranus simply kissed, Saturn and Pluto smiled, bowed deeply to Serenity and left. With a cough from Serenity, the two Senshi broke the kiss and exited the room, turning towards Neptune's rooms, hands held.ss  
  
Serenity picked up the remaining bags and began to put the items in their proper spots. She knew that if she had simply left them, a servant would have put them away the following morning. But for once, She wanted to. When that was finished, she removed her robe and climbed into her large bed. Grabbing the pillow next to her, she sighed.  
  
"Endy, come back soon." She stated and fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
New Chapter in 3 days, Promise!!  
  
QueenofMercury  
  
Please Review~^_^. 


	7. Dance and Talk away the night

Well, it's Christmas Eve, so here is everybody's present. I am updating as fast as I can type for you. I just ask that you review and express your opinions on my story. Thanks, QueenofMercury  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own a few of my own little characters.  
  
^_^, Merry Christmas! *****************************************************************  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Serenity awoke the next morning, curled up with Endyimon's pillow close to her chest. She smiled and breathed in its' scent.  
  
"Endy.." She said sadly.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity, let me in, please Serenity." Venus' voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
Serenity had never been a morning person. In this life nor the last or the one before that. She smiled at her own joke and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Its unlocked, Minako-chan." She said calmly.  
  
The blonde turned the doorknob and looked in, sweat dropping as she did. "Oops," was all she said.  
  
Serenity sat down at her vanity, its white paint studded with rhinestones shimmering in the morning light. She looked in the mirror at her ratted hair, still down up in it 'odangos'. She pulled the golden blonde hair ties that matched her hair out and undid the style. Golden blonde hair pooled gently on the floor. She looked down from the mirror to find a brush. Finding none, she frowned and opened several drawers looking for one.  
  
"Venus, did you take my brush again." She said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"..o, i.n't.er..n..y." came the muffled response.  
  
"What?" Serenity said, turning towards Venus whose head was plunged into Serenity's vast wardrobe.  
  
"No, I didn't Serenity." She said pulling her head out. "Where is that dress." Looking around the room.  
  
"Try Katsumi's, I sent almost all of them down to be magicked so I could wear them when I am 30 pounds heavier." Serenity answered.  
  
"Okay," Venus chirped and trotted out of the room.  
  
Serenity smiled and set off looking for her brush.  
  
"Where is that darn thing?" She cursed to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something pulling her hair, lifting it. More than one person, it felt like 4 or 5 people, Serenity froze.  
  
"Chill Meatball head, its just us." Mars' voice came from behind her.  
  
Serenity looked up to see Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Jupiter and Saturn holding brushes and working out tangles in her long, long hair. Serenity smiled and sat on the cushioned seat, talking to her friends while her impossible hair was brushed. Venus huffed back into the room, two servants in tow.  
  
"I liked them all." She said as the servants pushed the dress carts over to the changing fold.  
  
"Would you mind trying these on, Your Majesty." A voice came from behind the carts.  
  
"Certainly Katsumi, it is not a problem." Serenity said, grabbing a pile of hair tiles and pulling her hair into its odangos.  
  
Katsumi bowed and pulled a dress off the rack. She handed the dress to Serenity and told the two assistants to get 3 more carts from downstairs and some dress stands. They ran off in search of the items. Serenity turned her back towards the dressmaker and pulled off her nightgown. She hung it on one of the pegs in the fold. She turned and took the out stretched dress and pulled it on and waited as the dressmaker did the tens of buttons up her back. When she was finished, Serenity picked up the three-foot train and walked out. Venus came up and looked the queen over before shaking her head. Two hours and a hundred and fifty two dresses later, Venus found the perfect one. While the servants hung the other dresses in Serenity's wardrobe, Serenity hung her dress on the dress stand and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door.  
  
"Your Majesty, That gown is lovely on you. I think His Majesty, King Endyimon, will love it on you." A servant who had drawn up a bath for her said, checking the water temperature before adding crushed dried flowers to the water and gently stirring it.  
  
"Thank You, Boann. You always make the water perfect and the flowers you us make me smell wonderful. I wish you would take some money for all of the trouble I put you through." Serenity said, climbing into the warm water.  
  
"It is no trouble at all, Your Majesty." Boann answered, closing her bag.  
  
"Please, Serenity." Serenity said, pulling the hair ties out again.  
  
"Very Well, Serenity, Turn so I can wash your hair. I have a new formula I want to try." Boann answered.  
  
Serenity had been against servants from the get go, but when they refused to leave and refused pay, even with orders from her, she gave up. She had been very cautious of Boann at first, but grew to like the older woman who knew a lot about plants and was able to keep her bathwater warm for hours.  
  
"There, all finished Serenity." Boann said, handing her a warm fluffy towel and giving Serenity a hand down.  
  
"Take this and buy the herbs and flowers you need, that's a direct order." Serenity said, handing her some money.  
  
Boann hesitated, "Only for you and His.Endyimon." With a look from Serenity when she almost said Endy's full title.  
  
Serenity smiled, hugged the old woman and helped her pick up the items that had been used in her hair. She picked up leaves that were expensive and carefully placed them in their proper jars. Then she helped clean the crushed leaves out of the massive tub. Boann always told her that she didn't need to but Serenity never listened and helped her clean up. The only time she hadn't was when she was late, which was rare anymore, for a dinner with King Chaze and Queen Mariah of the Universe Kingdom.  
  
When everything was picked up and the bathroom shined, Serenity walked out and began to get dressed. She pulled on her dress that Venus had chosen. Serenity liked all of her dresses so for her to pick was a nightmare. Sometimes, Serenity would pull her dress hat down with numbers in it and whatever number she pulled, that was the dress she wore.  
  
Venus had selected a white silk body hugger gown. After claiming that Serenity would not be able to in a few months when her children are bigger. Mercury nodded that it would be harder for her to conceal her pregnancy in the later months. Serenity went along, one dress couldn't hurt anything. This dress was again white silk but had small bits of spandex and cotton woven in so the dress wouldn't rip when it moved. Hugging her figure also were strands of rhinestones and pearls weaving patterns of suns, crescent moons, stars and the signs of the scouts in their respective colors, making the patterns stand out. It was a turtleneck type dress. Meaning it was sleeveless but the neck stretched up and made the dress look winterish. She found some white silk gloves that reached gracefully past her elbows by only an inch. The trademark white moon bow was in the front with her silver brooch in the middle. Surrounding it were the respective colors of the scouts and like Pluto's, a silver and gold gem was swirled in the center. If you looked closely, you would see three colors in the center of it; pink, white, and a deep royal blue. Not even Serenity noticed this change. Fitting it into the center of the bow, Venus brought out bracelets for her to wear over the gloves and a necklace made from diamonds and silver, Her mother's old necklace. After fastening the clasp, Venus declared Serenity perfect. Serenity turned to get the others opinions, she found they had left; they had to get ready as well.  
  
"Lovely, as always Serenity." Boann declared from a seat she had pulled up.  
  
"Yes, beautiful, Your Majesty, Queen Serenity." Katsumi declared, shooting a look at Boann.  
  
"Please Katsumi, just Serenity is fine, when we are in private like this." Serenity replied, spraying a bit of perfume on her wrists. "I love this scent Boann, could you make some more for me when you have the time?"  
  
"It is no problem, Serenity." The woman replied, bowing out of the room. "I must go and prepare the flowers for tonight's ball."  
  
"Thank you!" Serenity called.  
  
"Katsumi, this dress is gorgeous. Do you need any more materials, I will gladly buy them." She continued, looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
The shampoo Boann had used made her hair softer than a feather and held its golden blonde color furiously. Boann had taken her hair and carefully woven flowers of numerous colors and leaves into it. Serenity loved it, especially the roses. Boann had Endyimon make as many as he could for her and they had all kept since the day he made them. Pulling out her crown, she placed it between her odangos and centered it. It was made of Moon Silver, the rarest precious metal ever. It had diamonds and other gems to represent her Senshi's planets and strings of gold wrapped around it to represent the King. She smiled.  
  
"Serenity, are you ready?" Venus called, her dress was already on and her hair was curled and styled into a loose bun with tendrils of her hair falling gracefully out of it.  
  
"Yeah, are the others ready yet?" She asked, checking her makeup in the mirror before walking towards the door.  
  
"Yes!" all of the Senshi replied who were standing just outside of her door.  
  
The inner Senshi were wearing the dresses Serenity had gotten for them with small silver tiara's adorning their heads with the gems of their power set into them. Neptune was wearing her dress and Saturn a similar one, only in purple. Uranus was wearing a golden tuxedo, her watch hanging from her pocket. Pluto was wearing a gown of velvet scarlet. Its many skirts rustled slightly when she moved but looked beautiful on her. It was a spaghetti strap dress and cut off about 3 inches above her bust line. Her brooch was set firmly in the middle and a scarlet teardrop necklace mode from silver hung around her thin neck.  
  
Serenity smiled and led the group to the guest doors. She nodded curtly to the guards who pulled the heavy doors open.  
  
"Presenting, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and the Silver Moon Kingdom. Long live the Queen!" The announcer exclaimed.  
  
Serenity smiled and began to step down the master staircase on its rug of pure white over its golden marble steps. She did not trip nor fall once on her trip down. She nodded to her guards who bowed to her as she passed.  
  
"Long live the Queen!" Choruses went around the room as men went into deep bows and women into extravagant curtsies.  
  
"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Princess Ami of Mercury; Her Royal Highness, Princess Rei of Mars; Her Royal Highness, Princess Makato of Jupiter; Her Royal Highness, Princess Minako of Venus; Their Royal Highnesses, Princesses Haruka and Michiru of Uranus and Neptune; Her Royal Highness, Princess Hotaru of Saturn; Her Royal Highness, Setsuna of Pluto and the Time Gate." He read, breathless at the end.  
  
The Senshi curtsied/bowed in respective turns and walked down the stairs after Serenity. They were shown to the Thrones that had been set up for each person. Stepping in front of hers, the scouts did the same and they all sat a millisecond after the Queen as they had been taught years ago in the silver millennium. After a bit, two servants entered and walked up to Serenity's Throne. The two did not advance past the rug that lined the thrones and quickly got down on their hands and knees.  
  
"Your Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity. The food is ready." They said in perfect unison.  
  
"Thank You." Serenity said, standing up. The two stood and ran off towards the kitchens. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will please accompany me to the dinning hall, dinner has been served."  
  
"Presenting, Their Royal Majesties, King Chaze Xavier and Queen Mariah Xavier of the Universe." Rang through the hall.  
  
"Mariah, Chaze! How are you?" Serenity said, walking towards her friends. She hugged Mariah as best she could. "Expecting, I see."  
  
"Yes, little Harlan here gives me quite a bit of trouble." Mariah responded, rubbing her engorged belly. "That smells good, we arrived just in time."  
  
Serenity grabbed her arm and silks of white and black turned towards the hall, Chaze following behind his wife and queen, his white tuxedo made him stand out against Mariah's pure black silk dress. The dress was simply, yet elegant and comfortable. It was sleeveless and had a neck like Serenity's and her crown was forged with silver and black onyx crystals. A silver and Onyx necklace was the only jewelry that she wore. Serenity headed them towards the dining hall. Servants had placed everybody and the guests stood, waiting for Serenity to arrive. They bowed as the two women and one man passed. Serenity sat and once again, a millisecond after, rustling skirts and chairs moving, the Guests sat.  
  
The dinner composed of 4 portions, Appetizer-Twice Baked Sweet Potatoes, Main Course- Varieties of vegetables and fruits in various arrangements, Meat Course- Roast Chicken, Ham, Turkey and Steak, and Dessert- A caramel apple crisp served piping hot. The Chefs were pleased that almost every plate came back cleared of the food that was sat on the plate.  
  
Serenity then dismissed the guests again to the ballroom. Two thrones had been moved up next to Serenity's, they were both black and white speckled marble. Serenity and Mariah talked for hours it seemed to Chaze, with his own comments stuck in. He ordered a passing servant to get him a large glass filled with Mountain Dew, the servant returned a few moments later and presented the glass to him. Chaze was happier after that.  
  
When it was almost time for the guests to be leaving, Serenity stood.  
  
"Lords and Ladies of this kingdom and others. I have a joyous announcement to make. Silence fell upon the ballroom and the soft hum of a video recorder filled the room. "In about the time span of nine months, the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo shall have its Heirs. Princess Yumiko and Prince Takashi!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the hall. A chorus of 'Long live the Queen' went around and Serenity smiled.  
  
"I shall show you to your quarters if you wish." She said, facing Chaze and Mariah. They nodded, stood and followed her up the stairs. The massive doors were pulled open and the two Queens and one King walked through.  
  
"Serenity, how long have you known?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I have known for about a week." Serenity said. "Endyimon has been gone for, oh my, about three and a half weeks."  
  
"Well, Congratulations. If you need any advice, I'm only a teleport away." Mariah said, grasping Chaze's hand.  
  
"Congratulations to you as well. Here we are." Serenity said. She opened the door and walked in. White walls and black furniture filled the huge room. "Bathroom is over there." She said pointing to her right. "And the closets are over there." Pointing to the two doors on her left. "If you need anything, call me or ask a servant for help, the communication consol is on the wall over there."  
  
"Thank You, Serenity." Chaze said, kissing her hand.  
  
Serenity smiled and walked out of the room, pulling the doors shut as she did. She stood outside the door for a moment, placed a hand on her stomach and walked to a room she hadn't used for a while.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Your Majesty, Your Majesty. There is a woman on the phone for you. She says her name is Serenity."  
  
Endyimon jumped from his desk where he was working and looked at the terrified servant, hope filled in his eyes.  
  
"Where," He said and followed as the servant scurried out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, hoping and praying that it was real.  
  
"Hello Endy." Serenity said, her voice on the point of breaking. It was only by luck that she was able to find her husband.  
  
"Serenity! Are you okay? Is everything okay in the Kingdom? How are the scouts? Is something wrong, you sound upset?" Endyimon was thinking faster than he could speak.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Fine, No." Serenity said. "I.I'm just calling to see how you are."  
  
Endyimon chuckled. "I am so much better now that I have heard your voice. Things are going so much better than planned. I might even get home a whole month early."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful Endy!" Serenity said.  
  
They talked until it was daybreak on Earth.  
  
"Damn it, Serenity, I have to go. I love you more than the Sun can shine and more than the moon crystal is powerful." Endyimon said, 'Please let this work.'  
  
"Endy! You made a rose, all the way from Kainer?" Serenity exclaimed. "Thank you, I love you more."  
  
"Good-Bye, My Serenity." Endyimon said.  
  
"NO, Goodbye is forever. I will see you later." Serenity half screamed.  
  
"Very Well, See you later, my love." Endyimon said and hung up.  
  
"Goodbye IS forever." Serenity said, hanging up the phone. She yawned and stood out of the chair she had summoned. "But, it is bedtime for this queen."  
  
Serenity turned and headed for her quarters, she removed her crown and had several servants help remove the flowers and leaves from her hair. Using the last of her strength, she changing into her nightgown and collapsed on her bed. "Endy." She said, and fell asleep. 


	8. Planning and Surprises

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, on with today's story! This next chapter will cover lots of ground. I am having a terrible battle with writer's block. ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story, you are the people who help me to continue with my writings.  
  
Disclaimer: I own: The Universe couple, Yumiko and Takashi. Other than that, I don't own a trinket.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Serenity and Endyimon went along with their routine, only beginning to cut off the conversations a couple hours early in order for Endyimon to get some sleep before he went off for negotiations. Every night, Serenity cried herself to sleep before waking in the morning and doing the same routine. Mariah had her child, a boy, named Harlan. The couple couldn't have had bigger smiles on their faces. Serenity looked at the small prince and ran off, she wanted not only her own children, but their father as well.  
  
Days past, then weeks and then months. It was to the point that Serenity was finally in her last trimester, and everyday was no different than that of the last to her. She wept and missed her Mamo-chan. She through many a ball, For Little Harlan, for the engagement of the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune, for the announcement of the joining of the Universe and Venus, in a way. Sailor Venus met with one of the Lords that joined Mariah and Chaze when they came, Lord Joshua as he was called.  
  
Serenity looked as though she had swallowed a balloon. She hadn't seen her feet in weeks and wore very simple, comfortable dresses. The chefs were fighting an on going battle with her and her strange food cravings. Mercury documented everything that she did, in case something was to happen. She did this by given the Queen a wristband that recorded everything.  
  
"Serenity, how are you today?" Endyimon asked one night.  
  
"Fine, Endy, when are you coming home? I miss you so much and I have a big surprise waiting for you." She said, placing a hand on her engorged belly.  
  
"Oh Really," He asked, "May I inquire to what it is?"  
  
"No Silly, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Serenity said.  
  
"Sweetie, I can't wait. Anyways, I have to go. The ship is about to leave, I should be home at the end of the week and I can't wait!" He said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more." She replied and sighed as the dull click sounded from the other side.  
  
'Endy will be home at the end of the week, maybe I can do a welcoming ball. Nah, not the day he comes back. He will be all mine then, the day after maybe. The whole Daddy thing might have sunken in by then.' Serenity thought as she rose and made her way to Boann's room.  
  
Serenity came to a white door with various plants in carious shades painted on. She knocked and waited only a moment.  
  
"Serenity, so nice to see you. Would you like a bath and a nice hair scrub?" She asked, curtsying slightly.  
  
"Not today, thank you though. Endyimon is coming back in one week. Could you possible have your decorations done by the day after for a welcoming ball?" Serenity asked, hope filled in her Sapphire eyes.  
  
"You underestimate me, my lady." Boann said.  
  
Serenity smiled and handed a small gold purse to the woman.  
  
"Buy anything and everything you need with this." She said.  
  
"Okay," She said, reluctantly taking the purse. "How about a nice bath tomorrow night, 8 p.m.?"  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very well, eight o'clock tomorrow night, Serenity." She said stepped inside.  
  
Serenity turned and made her way for the kitchens. After a glass of water mixed with various vitamins, she told them of her plans for the ball. It would be a banquet ball, meaning all of the food would be placed on tables in the hall instead of an individual plate. They were happy for that. Serenity drank another glass of the water before heading of to the one person who could make it known in less than 48 hours that there was a ball planned for whatever date, Venus.  
  
"Venus, I have a job for you." Serenity said, after knocking on the door.  
  
The door opened immediately. "I'm listening." The blonde girl said.  
  
Serenity chuckled a bit and told Venus her plans. After pausing for a moment while she grabbed a pen and paper, she began writing fast making plans.  
  
"Got it all down, Sere." She said. "Now, go to bed. It's almost midnight."  
  
Serenity smiled and took her leave. She walked down the empty silver halls of the Crystal Palace until she came to the set of double doors that was not her room.  
  
She pulled them open and went inside. She looked around the dark room and smiled. The Silver Imperium Crystal sat boldly on its pedestal, shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Mother.." She said softly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and found herself on the other side of a river.  
  
A woman appeared moments later.  
  
"Serenity, it's been a while." Selenity said.  
  
"I'm sorry, mother, it has been busy. I have a surprise for you." Serenity said, turning sideways.  
  
"Congratulations, Serenity." Selenity said, holding back tears. "Endyimon must be proud.  
  
"He doesn't know yet." Serenity said. "He has been away on negotiations. Quite a shock for when he comes home, huh?"  
  
Selenity chuckled. Selenity and Serenity talked and talked, as a mother and daughter should.  
  
Meanwhile, on The White Lady:  
  
Endyimon sighed. He was returning a week earlier than everybody expected, but he still wanted to get home faster. He missed everything about Crystal Tokyo. His Wife and Queen, The Senshi's jokes, fencing with Uranus, going to sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around his wife's waist and other little things. He knew that Serenity was probably planning a huge Welcome Back Ball, he just hoped she mad it for the day after he returned. Mostly because he was going to stay in one room with his wife for the entire first day he was back. He smiled and that and stood from the chair he was sitting in, watching the stars, planets and moons from other galaxies pass by. A sudden booming sound was heard in the distance.  
  
"What in the name of Mare Serenities is that?" He cursed, grabbing his sword and running up the stairs located outside his room.  
  
"Your Majesty, come with me, quickly." A maid ran up to him. "Space Pirates. Your only hope now is to flee."  
  
He hesitated and ran, not in the direction of the things that could save his life, but to fight.  
  
"I will not save my life and let everyone else die." He said when she tried to stop him. "Go to the weapons room and fight yourself. Get everybody who can fight to fight. Nobody is going to leave and not try to save nobody else."  
  
The maid scurried off. Endyimon ran until the sounds of fighting were louder. He opened the door and looked on the deck. Men and women, pirate or not, were lying on the deck, bleeding all colors of the rainbow. He grasped his sword tightly.  
  
'For Serenity, For Crystal Tokyo, For Earth!' He thought and ran forward. *****************************************************************  
  
"Mother, I must go. It is late here. I'm sorry." Serenity said.  
  
"Don't be, Serenity. Visit me soon." Selenity answered and disappeared.  
  
Serenity imagined the room she had left behind, closed her eyes once more and opened them to a room in Crystal Tokyo Palace.  
  
"I miss you, Endy." She said and walked to her room.  
  
She changed and laid down in her bed, too big for one person. She gripped Endyimon's pillow and once again fell asleep, thinking of him.  
  
Later that night, Serenity shot straight up in bed.  
  
"ENDYIMON!" She screamed and raced to pull thing together for an emergency trip.  
  
'He can't die, He WON'T DIE.' She thought, throwing dresses into a bag along with a hairbrush, hair holders and other essentials.  
  
She pulled on a warm winter dress made of wool on and grabbed her bag and a black cloak. She ran down the hall into the launch bay.  
  
She saw the Guards who watched all the ships.  
  
"I need The Crystal ready to go with food and any other supplies in twenty minutes, not a second longer." She screamed.  
  
They jumped and ran to get Serenity's ship ready. Serenity set down her bags and pulled out her locket. She pressed a silver button on top and within moments, saw all her Senshi's faces on the screen.  
  
"All of you, get a bag ready with clothes and any other things you may need and meet me in the hanger, ready to board The Crystal in twenty minutes. THAT'S AN ORDER." She said and flipped the screen down.  
  
Serenity looked at the ship and ran up its boarding plank. She went into to engine room on it and began getting the ship ready for take off.  
  
'Endy, I'm coming.' She thought as the engines started to whirl as they warmed up. 'You will not die.' *****************************************************************  
  
*Ducks at flying items*  
  
Teehee, like I said before, any ideas would be helpful.  
  
Flames will be used in Serenity's engines and Death Threats will be given to the Space Pirates. ^_^  
  
QueenofMercury 


	9. Rejoicement

Okay, Updates for this are going to come quick. I plan on the last few chapters of this going up soon. Some of you may have noticed, but my other story, Thrones, Crowns and Water, has/will be deleted soon. If you need to ask me about, email me or IM me, they are on my profile.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *****************************************************************  
  
Within the few short minutes that Serenity fired and brought the space ship to life, all of her Senshi were on deck and they were almost ready to go. Crates of food, water and other needed supplies were also loaded into the various compartments in minutes as well. Serenity paced the deck, awaiting the okay.  
  
"Your Majesty," A voice came.  
  
Serenity whirled and looked about for the voice. A man was standing next to a large computer.  
  
"You may leave in five minutes and counting." He said, pushing a button.  
  
A large clock appeared on the heavy steel doors, it's white numbers counting the seconds from departure time. Serenity sighed and began flipping more switches. The Senshi joined the Queen on the deck (A/N: Imagine a boat deck) and took their respective places securing things for the trip.  
  
"Prepare for full speed." Serenity said.  
  
They moved about and secured various items while the clock read two minutes and the heavy doors slowly opened. People scrambled around as the engines began a dull roar. A man appeared on deck.  
  
"Mr. Turner (A/N: Teehee), you are to help us find King Endyimon. I believe you were helping with the coordinates." Serenity said, hope filled in her eyes.  
  
"I was, Your Majesty. If I may." He said, pointing to the large steering wheel. "And Will, if you please, Your Majesty."  
  
"Serenity," She said. "Of course. Brace yourselves!"  
  
Will set a couple of switches next to the wheel and turned it before pressing a button. The engines roared and with a large jolt, the ship burst off into space.  
  
'I'm coming, Endy.' Serenity thought, looking into the open skies.  
  
After a few hours of sailing as fast as the ship could go, Uranus approached Serenity.  
  
"Sere, I need to ask you something." She said. "If, heavens forbid, these bastards are still around, don't you think they will try their hardest to get the most powerful and the most prize worthy person in all of space?"  
  
"I don't care, Uranus, I have to get Endy back. I can't lose him. He means to much to me." Serenity said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't say not look for him, Baka. You need to be disguised so if they are there, they won't see you, Queen Serenity." Uranus retorted.  
  
"How?" Serenity said.  
  
"Come with me." She said, grabbing the queen's hand and dragging her below decks.  
  
"Will, get me when you near the area." Serenity yelled.  
  
"Yes, Serenity!" He yelled back.  
  
Uranus pulled Serenity to a cabin and half kicked open the door.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune shouted. "You didn't need to do that."  
  
"Chill, both of you." Pluto said. "We need to fixed her up."  
  
Neptune pulled Serenity over to the vanity table and pulled her odangos out of her hair. Serenity almost objected but stopped. Neptune's hair had been pulled back and black dots were over her face. Her usual nice skirts and dresses were replaced with a faded blue skirt and a stained top.  
  
"We have all been disguised as well." She said, brushed the golden tresses.  
  
She split the hair into three parts and quickly braided it down before pulling part into a bun. She turned the chair and attacked Serenity with a brown eyeliner pencil. Serenity yelled for a moment before realizing what was happening and stood still. When she was done with the brown, she took a light pink pencil and ran it over her cheek.  
  
"Scar," She said. "Get your clothes from Uranus."  
  
"Okay, Odango put on these." Uranus said.  
  
"Serena, please." Serenity said, taking the clothes.  
  
She quickly went behind the screen and slipped out of her find gown and into a pair of old brown pants and a white top. A faded red cape covered her belly enough so the person had to look closely with all of the loose clothing for her pregnancy. She stepped out and was hit by a cloud of dirt.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
"You don't look like a queen, anymore, Serena." Pluto said, dressed in an old ripped red dress.  
  
Serenity looked in the mirror before smiling and hugging Neptune.  
  
"Thank you." She said before running back up to deck.  
  
She opened the door to the deck and walked over to Will.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" He asked.  
  
Serenity turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Serenity?" He whispered.  
  
She nodded. "I need to be disguised so that if those people are still around, they don't try to get me."  
  
He paled a bit and nodded.  
  
"Yoo-hoo. Mr. William Turner." A voice called.  
  
Serenity and a pale Will turned. A woman with blonde hair stood at the door. She had a handful of makeup in one hand and a set of clothes in the next.  
  
"Go. I can watch this until you return." Serenity said. "Nice look, Minako-chan"  
  
"You too, Sere." She said, before grabbing Will and pulling him down the stairs.  
  
Serenity chuckled and looked ahead. She saw a small orange light ahead. It then flickered out. A blue one followed then a red and a purple. She looked for a few minutes at the combination of colors before looking around. What once was a very high-ranking, very prestigious looking crew and ship, now looked like a poor, rat like crew with an old worthless ship. Serenity smiled a bit a chuckled when Will emerged back on deck. His brown hair that was once combed neatly was now very messy. 'Scars' lined parts of his face and he looked as though he had not bathed in days. His clothes were torn and poorly sewn back together.  
  
"Very nice." Serenity said, smiling. "What are those lights?"  
  
Will looked to where she pointed and his eyes widened.  
  
"Those are the help beacons that I installed on Endyimon's ship. That's the King." He yelled. "Distressed Ship off the Starboard bow. Full speed ahead, prepare to board and help wounded."  
  
Serenity ran to where people were rushing and grabbed a large iron hook. Serenity's ship neared the other, wounded ship. She read it title and smiled a bit. It was Endyimon's ship. When The Crystal stopped, Serenity threw her hook over to the other. A large wooden plank was set up and she ran across.  
  
Different colors of blood lined the deck and bodies were also laid over the deck. She looked around and saw nothing of Endyimon.  
  
"Who are you? Who is your captain?" A deep voice said from behind her.  
  
She gasped and recognized the voice. She smiled and turned.  
  
"I be the captain," She said. "Saw your beacon lights and came to help."  
  
"I appreciate it very much. I am also the captain of this wounded ship and King Endyimon of Crystal Tokyo." He said, a perplexed look on his face. "Usa-ko?"  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded.  
  
"Serenity, is that you. What did Venus do to you?" He said, sweeping her into his arms.  
  
He didn't give her time to answer as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"I'm fine, Endy. I had a dream your ship was attacked. Looks like I was right." She answered.  
  
"You look wonderful. Even dressed like a rascal." He said, kissing her again.  
  
"Let's go back to the Crystal. We need to talk about.something." She said.  
  
She spied Mercury and nodded to her. Mercury nodded back and began to give orders for the wounded to be taken back to the ship and leave the dead for the time being. Serenity and Endyimon walked back over to the ship and down to Serenity's quarters. Serenity opened the door and walked over to the washbasin.  
  
She scrubbed for a moment to get all of the makeup and dirt from her face. She pulled the bun-braid down and pulled it back to its normal hairstyle before grabbing a dress and moving behind the slide and pulling off the old clothes and into one of her more queenish dresses. She smoothed a hand over her belly and stepped out.  
  
Endyimon had lain back onto the bed, his eyes closed. She smiled and walked over to him, moving a bit of hair from his face. His eyes opened and he smiled and sat up.  
  
"What did you need to tell me?" He asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
She took his hand, smiled and placed it on her belly. He smiled and as one of the twins kicked, his eyes widened.  
  
"Usa-ko.?" He asked.  
  
"Your son and daughter." She said, kissing him gently.  
  
She pulled back and smiled. He grinned and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"I have missed you so much, my Serenity." He said, kissing her hand. "Tonight, we shall stay in."  
  
She smiled and kissed him fiercely.  
  
Later the next afternoon, they emerged from her quarters, dressed in their finest. With the fastest ship in the Moon Kingdom's fleet, Endyimon would be arriving only a day late. Serenity had contacted Boann using the COM system and told her the ball was still on.  
  
That evening, the ship arrived back in port. Guests had begun to arrive so when the ship stopped, a small stampede of woman caused Will and Endyimon to jump back.  
  
"Are you going to tonight?" Endyimon asked.  
  
"I don't know. My family would want to come as well and Venus took my finest clothes that I wore to find you." Will replied.  
  
"Nonsense, You and I are about the same size. You can wear some things of mine and I will contact your wife and tell her to come. If she needs something, trust me, Serenity has enough." Endyimon replied.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Will said pulling a small phone from a pocket.  
  
Endyimon smiled and led Will to a dangerous part of the castle, the Royal Quarters before a ball. He was able to shove Will into the spare room and close the door, tell him where the spare clothing was before Venus dragged him off.  
  
Will sighed and dialed a series of numbers.  
  
"Elizabeth is going to kill me." He muttered before his wife answered the phone.  
  
"Liz!" He said. "I'm back and the King and Queen have requested that you come to the ball tonight. Can you parents watch the kids?"  
  
"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth's voice came. "Of course they can watch them, but what am I supposed to WEAR!"  
  
"Serenity has a dress from you to wear." He replied.  
  
"Really!?!" She half screamed. "I will be there in five minutes, meet me at the side entrance."  
  
"Okay." He said and hung up the phone.  
  
He walked over to the closet and thumbed through the clothes before picking a black tuxedo and pulled the items on, cleaned his hair a bit and headed for the side door.  
  
He opened it, waited for a moment while his wife ran up the sidewalk and inside the door. He kissed her and led her down the hall to the queen's room. He knocked twice and smiled as Endyimon appeared.  
  
"Endyimon, this is my wife, Elizabeth." He said.  
  
"Charmed, Milady." Endyimon said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Endy, is that Will's wife?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes." Endyimon replied.  
  
"Well show them in." She said.  
  
Endyimon stepped aside and smiled as they walked inside. Venus pulled Elizabeth inside and over to the slide. Endyimon sighed and slightly shook his head.  
  
"You look nice." Will commented, staring where his wife had been.  
  
"Get out, both of you." Neptune said, walking towards them.  
  
Endyimon shoved Will through the still open door and winced slightly as it was slammed shut.  
  
"Let's finish up." Endyimon said, walking towards the room had been in.  
  
He opened the door and walked over to the vanity. He pulled out a jar of gel and fixed some into his black hair before adjusting his suit and pulling a cape from the closet. Will also fixed his hair and waited by the open door when he was finished.  
  
Endyimon looked the man over before reaching in and throwing items at him. Will caught them and looked at the items; a black and gold cane, a black cape and a set of velvet boxes.  
  
"Serenity doesn't know about this room. I use it because, well sometimes I forget things and this makes it look like I didn't." He said. "Wear the cape, the cane makes you look more sophisticated but if you don't want to use it, don't. I know your wife is going to be wearing a deep red dress. That is a necklace, earring and bracelet set made from rubies and garnets. This is the least I can do for everything you did for Serenity and I."  
  
Will stared at the man before throwing the cane back and pulling the cape on.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anybody with a piece of wood." He said, tucking the boxes under his arm and pulling on the cape. "Thank you for the jewelry. I might get some tonight for them."  
  
Endyimon grinned, put the cane back in and headed back to his room, giving Will a pat on the back on his way out. Will grinned and followed. Endyimon leaned against the wall outside the room and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
The door opened and Uranus and Neptune stepped out, hand in hand.  
  
"May we present, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner." Neptune said.  
  
Elizabeth stepped out, beaming. Her hair had been pulled back and studded with ruby pins and clips. A deep red dress hugged her chest and waist and matching gloves took the place of sleeves. Her neck was bare as were her ears. Will shook himself out of the trance and kissed his wife's deep red lips.  
  
"For you, My Angel." He said, opening the largest box.  
  
She gasped and looked from the items to him before kissing him back and asking for the items to be put on. He grinned and fastened the clasps. Will snuck a glance at Endyimon who winked at him before setting the boxes on the floor and smiling.  
  
"Awe." Venus said, stepping out of the doorway.  
  
Serenity followed, a large silver crown resting gracefully on her head and a flowing gown hung from her shoulders, showing the bump of her children gracefully. Endyimon offered her an arm and lead them down the hall. Will and Elizabeth following the royals with the respective planets aligned behind them.  
  
After the long ball was over, Serenity asked Will and Elizabeth to stay the evening. Will looked at Endyimon for a moment before agreeing after the King nodded.  
  
Serenity grinned and pulled Elizabeth into the room once more.  
  
"Girl Talk Time." Venus called and after giggles, the door was shut from the men once more.  
  
"Do you fence?" Will asked.  
  
Endyimon smiled, and began removing the heavy dress items before throwing them into the room and motioning for Will to do the same.  
  
"You have no idea how well." He replied.  
  
Will grinned before doing the same and running to catch up with the King.  
  
The night was filled with laughter, tears of joy and stories for the women. While Will and Endyimon crossed blades in the practice rooms until late night bells rung. Serenity motioned everybody out of the room before showing Elizabeth her room and returning to hers. The fencing swords were returned to their spots and the two men shook hands and headed to their wives.  
  
I hope everybody liked the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. No slash, what so ever. I'm not a slash fan. Anyways, one more chapter, and possibly epilogue chapter. I'm not really sure just yet. I hope to get one hundred reviews for this story. If not, oh well.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
QueenofMercury 


	10. Missing no more

Hello again. I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter. With your question Ami, depends on how you look at it. This is not a crossover fic. It was never intended to be, just a bit of harmless author fun ^_^. I look at it as two new characters. They are in the story for a reason. Remember, up until now, Endyimon hasn't had any 'guy' friends. Think of Will and Elizabeth as helpers in a way. The senshi can't always be there for Endy and Sere, Will is Endy's fencing partner and Elizabeth is going to help Serenity care for the twins and be a shoulder to cry on ECT. Also, imagine Will and Elizabeth as Anime characters. If people really don't like the Turner name, I can change it to something else. Anyways, depending on the input on these next chapters will dictate an epilogue. On to today's story.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own *sniff, sniff* Yumiko and Takashi. No Sailor Moon for me. *****************************************************************  
  
One Month Later  
  
Serenity was now in her last few days of her pregnancy. Elizabeth had stayed to help Serenity. Serenity's stomach was the largest anybody had seen it. She was not happy with the situation. She could barely move and if she did, she was scared that her children would fall out. Elizabeth kept telling her it was nothing and that her friend did the same things when she was pregnant. Serenity sat in her bed watching movies, reading, or sleeping.  
  
Mercury had asked a couple of doctors from the local hospital to come to the castle when it's time for the baby to come. Pre-Natal, Labor and Delivery, and Post-Natal, the best of their fields.  
  
Endyimon had taken over as many jobs that Serenity couldn't do at this point as he could. She had started to cry from laughing so hard the first night he had come into bed after he had taken over.  
  
'I didn't realize how much work you did. Where did you get all of that patience.' He had asked her.  
  
'Takes a lot of time my dear. Mother and I had a very long talk about that.' She had replied.  
  
She smiled to herself, remembering that day. Today she was sitting in one of the parlor rooms in the palace. She had to convince not only Mercury, but also Uranus, Neptune, Mars, and Elizabeth that she needed to at least see her kingdom or she would insane.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting off to Serenity's left side, silently knitting. Serenity had a project in her lap but got bored of it.  
  
"Liz-chan," Serenity asked, Elizabeth put the needles down, and looked up, "can we PLEASE go outside for one day, one hour. PLEASE!"  
  
"Serenity," Elizabeth started, "You ask me everyday. I don't know if you should. What would happen if you went into labor?"  
  
"I think a garden birth would be nice. What about one of the courtyards? We could set up some blankets outside and I could lay on those, maybe a chair or two to sit in, come on Elizabeth, I need fresh air. You have kept me inside for how many months now?" She asked with pleading eyes, hoping for a 'yes' or an 'okay to escape her friends mouth.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "It's been one week. What about Endyimon?"  
  
"Let me deal with him. That's the last thing he needs on his hands right now. Fights with his pregnant wife, whose hormones are so out of whack she doesn't even know what is hot and what is cold anymore, are not at the top of his agenda." Serenity replied, smiling a bit at her comments.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, stood and stretched.  
  
"Let me set up everything BEFORE you move. Or it will be even longer before you can go outside." She said, referring to Serenity's grin and attempt to stand.  
  
Serenity slumped back, still smiling. Elizabeth took off, her white skirts following her gracefully. Serenity and Elizabeth had very similar tastes. The main reason she had invited the Turner family to live in the palace was because Endy liked having Will not only for a friend; but also as a fencing partner, pool shooter among other games (A/N: No slash, minds out of the gutters peps). Serenity and Elizabeth talked constantly, and they got along really well. Elizabeth also planned on helping Serenity care for the twins along with Elizabeth's daughter, Stephanie, or Steffie, as she liked to be called, who was 13.  
  
The scouts were happy because they were able to get all of their jobs done. They still stopped to talk to Serenity often, but they also got everything done they needed to and then some. Uranus and Neptune's wedding was planned for the next month. They were really excited about it.  
  
Serenity sighed and waited for Elizabeth to return. ~~  
  
Elizabeth walked down the hall, cursing slightly to herself. She opened a door and several maids jumped.  
  
"Please take several blankets and a couple of chairs into the center courtyard and spread them out under the trees close to the waterfall, please? Also, could somebody please find a wheelchair and take it down to the white parlor. Just set it outside the doorframe." She asked.  
  
They nodded and started to gather the needed supplies. Elizabeth smiled, thanked them, and continued walking down the hall. She got to the end and read the sign next to it.  
  
'William Turner, Head of Interstellar Navigations.' It read.  
  
She turned the knob and walked in. Will was hunched over his deck charting a map carefully.  
  
"Just a minute." He called.  
  
He drew a line and set his equipment down. He turned his chair and saw his wife.  
  
"Lizzy!" He said, standing from his chair.  
  
"Hi Will," She said, they kissed and he looked down at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, I just need your help."  
  
"With."  
  
"Serenity wants to go outside for a while. Can you help her into a wheelchair."  
  
"I won't get slugged by Endy for doing so, will I?"  
  
"Of course not, she has been bugging me about wanting to go outside all week. I had blankets set up outside."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
She smiled, kissed him again and led him back to Serenity.  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity fidgeted anxiously, waiting for her friend. She heard footsteps and turned. Elizabeth came around the corner.  
  
"About time!" She remarked, standing up.  
  
"Not so fast," Elizabeth countered, "I said you can go outside, but you are going in a wheelchair."  
  
"Okay," she replied meekly, a little upset about not being able to walk but happy nevertheless about going outside  
  
Will picked up Serenity and carefully set her in the wheelchair  
  
"Be careful." She said.  
  
He smiled and followed his wife, pushing the wheelchair with Serenity who was not really happy she had to sit in a wheelchair. Elizabeth walked down the halls and led them out into the place where it had been set up.  
  
One of the kitchen maids must have been contacted because fruits had been set out along with a pitcher of water. Will carefully helped Serenity down on one of the blankets.  
  
Serenity breathed in deep before sighing and laying back onto the blanket.  
  
"You don't realize how much you miss something until it is taken away from you." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it. Feet are one of the things you miss seeing very much when you a pregnant." Elizabeth said, agreeing with her.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while. I'm ahead of schedule and the weather is really nice today." Will said, picking up an apple from the bowl.  
  
"Will, could you please hand me an orange." Serenity said, still laying on the ground.  
  
Will picked up the fruit and handed it to her. She dug her nails into the skin, pealed the orange cover, pulled a slice off and put it into her mouth.  
  
"Oranges have been my favorite food since I have been pregnant." She remarked.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky," Elizabeth said; kneeling down beside her, "Mine was cheese and ice cream."  
  
"You have no idea how disgusting that looked." Will said, sitting in one of the chairs, "Melted cheese poured over vanilla ice cream." He shuddered.  
  
They laughed a bit and talked some more. Serenity kept lying on the ground, her head facing them to talk.  
  
After a while, a bell rung seven times.  
  
"Wow, dinner is probably almost ready." Serenity said, pulling herself up. "Can we do this tomorrow, it was fun and I was comfortable."  
  
She worked on pulling herself up before she cried out in pain, clutched her stomach and began to fall. Will caught her and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded and Will pulled her up into his arms. They ran into the palace, Serenity sobbing gently.  
  
"Have you been feeling weird all day?" Elizabeth said, as they rounded a corner, a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, *sob*, but I *sob* didn't think anything of it. *Sniff*, I have felt like this before." She managed out before clutching her stomach again, almost hitting Will in the face.  
  
Elizabeth sped up a bit, pulling her skirt up enough to run in without tripping and racing to the room. She pulled the door open and yelled to the small group of people that Serenity was in labor.  
  
They jumped up and made preparations as Will brought her in and set her on the bed.  
  
"Get Endyimon, Now!" She said, clutching Will's shirt.  
  
He nodded and ran off. Serenity cried out again, more intense this time.  
  
Wires were hooked up to her as Elizabeth held her hand. Footsteps were heard outside and Endyimon appeared. Elizabeth stepped out of the way quickly as he knelt beside her.  
  
"Serenity, its okay, I'm here." He said.  
  
"Why did you do this to me," She whined.  
  
He grinned a bit. "You weren't complaining at the time."  
  
That earned him a big slap across the face. He wheeled slightly and was about to object when Serenity screamed again.  
  
"3 centimeters." A nurse said, handing a doctor the chart.  
  
"Your Majesty, Queen Serenity, How long have you been like this?" The doctor asked.  
  
Serenity tried to answer but cried in pain again before she was able to point to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"We were outside, for a few hours. She was laying down the whole time." Elizabeth said, taking a green robe from one of the nurses and walking over to him.  
  
"What all did she eat?" He asked, writing on the pad.  
  
"A few oranges." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"How many is a few?"  
  
"Um, five I think. Pretty sure."  
  
"Okay," The doctor looked at Endyimon and raised an eyebrow, "Um, King."  
  
"No," was the response Endy gave.  
  
The doctor wrote on the pad before setting on a the counter and taking reading of her.  
  
"Your Majesty, King Endyimon." A nurse asked, "could step outside for a moment, along with Mr. and Mrs. Turner. We need to finish preparations for her."  
  
Endyimon kissed his wife and followed the others outside. The door shut behind them and immediately Endyimon began pacing. Elizabeth asked him for his communicator which he removed and tossed to her before pacing some more. Serenity screamed and he glared at the shut door.  
  
Will chuckled a bit before stopping when he got kicked.  
  
"What is so funny, pray tell?" Endyimon demanded.  
  
"I was the same way buddy, only I wasn't allowed back in. I seriously won't be surprised if they don't let you back in but then if anybody gets to go back in it will be you. Might want to consider leaving the weapons out here though." Will supplied.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the set of buttons before pressing one and seeing the senshi faces appear. She smiled at her self a bit and relayed the information. Beeps escaped the item before she put it with the growing pile of items Endyimon was taking off.  
  
His glasses, cape, jacket, sword, daggers and other random objects. When he stood back up, he looked about 20 pounds lighter. He set them against the door and began pacing once more.  
  
Footsteps were heard in the corridor and the senshi appeared.  
  
The scouts turned to Elizabeth who had called them. Uranus opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"She just fine, they shut us out about 5 minutes ago to finish preparations." Elizabeth said before questions were pelted at her.  
  
"ENDYIMON" Serenity screamed.  
  
Endy turned to the door and knocked harshly. It opened and shut right after him.  
  
"Wonderful." Uranus muttered.  
  
For the next six and a half hours (Yes it can take that long), Elizabeth and Will sat on the floor and watched as eight pairs of feet paced the hallway. Stopping and staring at the door when a scream escaped before pacing again. The couple found this very amusing and chuckled to themselves a couple of times.  
  
When the door opened, twenty eyes stared. Endyimon walked out beaming.  
  
"A girl and a boy. Yumiko and Takashi Chiba, Princess and Prince of Crystal Tokyo." He said, pushing the door open and letting them pile in.  
  
A sheet had been pulled over most of Serenity's body, not exposing anything. Two sleeping babies sat in the crooks of her arms, their mother looking completely exhausted.  
  
A chorus of 'Awes' came from the group before a nurse shooed them out. Elizabeth stepped over beside Endyimon and looked down at Serenity. She held up a finger and the nurse was slight. Another nurse picked up a wet cloth and dabbed Serenity's sweat dotted forehead carefully.  
  
"Congratulations, Serenity. Happy Mother's Day." She said, patting her hand.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's just after midnight. It's Mother's Day." Elizabeth said, "See you tomorrow. I will come down to your rooms."  
  
She left and Serenity looked at her children.  
  
"Mother's Day," She murmured, "It's the best present ever."  
  
She kissed her children's foreheads and looked up at Endyimon.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan." She said, starting to drift off to sleep.  
  
Endyimon kissed her forehead. "Not as much as I will always love you, Usa- ko. Now, get some sleep."  
  
Serenity smiled and leaned back against the pillows. She would not be missing her Mamo-chan tonight, nor would she ever. Now she would have something to hold onto, a symbol of their love, for if she ever did. Missing her Mamo-chan would not be a problem any longer for they had two beautiful twins and she knew it was going to be great raising them both.  
  
The End  
  
*****************************************************************  
Well!! What did you think? Please, please, please tell me how you like it. **Begs on Knees**.  
  
If there is to be an epilogue or a revised chapter, I will inform you immediately.  
  
Thank you so much, everybody who has read Missing Mamo-chan.  
  
Live Happy, Love often and smile much!  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
Forever yours,  
  
QueenofMercury 


	11. Dear Diary

Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed my story. Your words uplift my spirit and cause my fingers to soar across the keys for you. The chapter is based like an entry to Serenity's diary. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. My email and IM are on my profile.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Takashi and Yumiko. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm sorry it has been so long since my last entry, almost a year. I have so much catching up to do, where to start. I guess the only logical place would be at the beginning.  
  
Elizabeth and Steffie have been wonderful at helping out with Yumiko and Takashi. It's strange having to do all of the work that is necessary, but I enjoy being a mother. They help me when being a queen takes up more time than being a mother, but I try as hard as I can to be with my children. Will has finished the charts for Endyimon's next trip. Only three months this time, Mercury built a new engine for the ships. I will still miss him, but I do have something to remind me of him.  
  
Yumiko and Takashi's first birthday is next week. It will be grand. A ball has been planned. It shall be interesting because they are not nearly old enough to understand a ball and what goes on with them. They do not get crowns until they are at least six, I don't need shattered gold or jewels in the palace. I think I might have Mercury image crowns onto their heads that would work out much better.  
  
Mercury is coming by in the morning to do a test. I haven't been feeling quite myself lately. With my luck, it's going to be Rini. I love Endy and all, but sometimes I wish he would just give me a break. I'm not objecting, but I do like being able to see my feet. Elizabeth is great to have around, she is so much fun to talk to. I am teaching her French at the moment. It is very hard being a teacher, seeing how I despise them. Not the person granted, just the teacher. Or is it the role of being a teacher. I don't know.  
  
Uranus and Neptune married and the kingdoms were joined. It was a wedding of mixed emotions. I was Neptune's Maid of Honor. It was very amusing finding out who was going to be what. She finally put the jobs in a hat and let us pull them out. Mars was not happy that she got the job of Usher. Needless to say, Pluto traded the job of DJ/Music Organizer quite quickly. Endy walked Neptune down the aisle. Her dress was light turquoise blue, almost white, with pearls from Mare Serenities studded on and the necklace I gave her around her neck. Some people were not happy with the alliance and tried to break the wedding up. They got a mouthful of and angry Uranus for those comments.  
  
The scouts are really busy now. A 'war' of sorts has sprung up between the people of Jupiter and Mars. The scouts are working negations as best they can. Mercury, Pluto and myself refuse to get into this battle. Needless to say, the skies do look very interesting at night. It's sad to hear of the people that have died. Pluto had told me that many more would die before the end comes. After hearing this, I took a trip to each of the planets and spoke to the people but to no avail. I cried that night. I hope this stupid feud ends very soon.  
  
I wish mother were here to help with this. I took Yumiko and Takashi to see her. I used two weeks worth of visiting doing so, but she glowed seeing her grandchildren.  
  
Sorry if me switching subjects is a lot. Many things have happened in the past year and I need to catch up.  
  
We had a 'movie' night at the palace. One of those where you set up one of the ballrooms with comfortable chairs, invite all your friends over, eat popcorn and watch old movies. We watched one that won many awards in its time, 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.' I greatly agree with what Mr. Gamgee said about hope.  
  
It doesn't matter wither it is myself in my castle, Pluto in the time gate, or a person in my kingdom struggling through a sickness or rough time. If somebody does not have hope in something, it will never come true. That is what I live by. I always have, and always will. But let's move on to a more exciting subject.  
  
Um, back to Uranus and Neptune. They are expecting a child soon. Don't ask me how, I don't know nor do I want to. Neptune is carrying it. She looks like she swallowed a beach ball. But then, I did too. I'm trying to figure out how the poor kid is going to rule over both Uranus and Neptune. Looks like she might have to pop another one out sometime soon. Sorry, that was kinda rude.  
  
Believe it or not I'm running out of things to say. I guess time does fly when you are having fun. These past few months have been fun, but with the war, sometimes they just crawl by. I would stop it, but the one thing I cannot do is mess with free will. Most people do not know how hard it is for me to simply step back and watch my people die. But death is as much as a part of our world as life. Even I have a hard time excepting it.  
  
Well, as much as I hate to, I must stop. Tomorrow will most likely be a challenging day, as was today.  
  
May the silver crystal bless all of your hopes and dreams.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity Selenity Chiba, Queen of the Moon and holder of the Silver Imperium Crystal. 


End file.
